The Anniversary
by lisajane15
Summary: Its Narutos birthday but he doesn't want to celebrate it or even smile, but Sasuke is going to try and change that.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sasuke or Naruto or and other characters who appear in my stories.**

**Authors Note:** This is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it isn't any good but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries.

**Summary: **It's Narutos birthday but he doesn't want to celebrate it or even smile but Sasuke is going to try and change that.

Sasuke knew that when he woke up that it was going to be long day there were two reasons for this; the first one is that it was his husband Narutos' birthday; the second was that it is also the anniversary of Narutos' parent's death. But Sasuke decided that this year would be different and is hoping to make Naruto happy today.  
>When Sasuke first saw Naruto after 7 years he didn't get on with his family very much anymore but then Naruto proved to him that Sasuke was really lucky to have a family who loves him whether he gets on with them or not. Naruto told Sasuke that his parents died in a car crash when he was 10 while they were on their way home for Narutos birthday meal but they collided with another car where the driver jumped a red light and crashed into Narutos family car, and Naruto was the only one in his family to survive, but the rest of his relatives blamed Naruto for the accident even though it wasn't his fault in the slightest and the other driver was sent to prison for it but they treated him like a stranger until he moved out. Sasuke knew that Narutos parents had died because their parents were best friends but they never told him how they died or who Naruto stayed with after and he never went to the funeral even though his parents did.<br>It was Narutos 20th birthday and 10 years since the accident and Naruto still blames himself for the crash. Naruto was still asleep when Sasuke got out of bed so he went downstairs to make Naruto a birthday breakfast, when came downstairs Sasuke could tell that Naruto had already been crying so he walked up to the blond and hugged him then lead him to the table. When they sat down at the table Sasuke gave Naruto his breakfast, "happy birthday love, are you going to work today?"  
>"Yeah there is no need to miss work today. Also there is no need to wish me a happy birthday for there is no way I could be happy on the day I killed my parents." The only emotion in his voice is sadness and pain and Sasuke can't stand it.<br>"Right...well do you have any plans later?"  
>"No just do some extra work."<br>"Okay"  
>"I'm going now see you later love you."<br>"Okay goodbye love, have a good day love you." With a quick kiss Naruto left. Shortly after Naruto left Sasuke had a shower and got ready to go out it was his day off so he had until Naruto got back from work to make everything perfect. It was 7:30pm when Naruto got home which was later than normal and Sasuke had just enough time for the finishing touches and for him to get himself ready, Sasuke was wearing a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and his dark blue converses.  
>"I'm home!" Naruto called.<br>"Welcome back love, now hurry up and get changed into something more casual."  
>"What for I'm only going to do some work?" Naruto asked confused<br>"Change of plans we are going out to celebrate your birthday just the two of us."  
>"Sasuke I said there's no point in celebrating today so just leave it and let me do some work."<br>"No you can do work at work and I have already planned everything and if you make me go alone then you will get no sex for two months." Sasuke said with a smirk.  
>"You can't go two weeks without sex so how will you accomplish that?"<br>"Did you forget that I'm an Uchiha and we can get through anything so I think I could manage but I don't think I can say the same for you." At this Sasuke started ginning to show Naruto that he was serious.  
>Narutos eyes widened and with that Naruto made is way upstairs while saying " I will be ready in five minutes but don't expect me to enjoy this celebration."<br>"I will make sure you enjoy it."  
>When Naruto was ready he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans similar to the black ones Sasuke was wearing and a gray t-shirt and his orange converse which don't go with what he's wearing very well but he didn't how he looked today. They got their jackets on and climbed into Sasukes car and started to drive Naruto started ask Sasuke what the plans were for tonight and all Sasuke replied was 'you will find out soon.' The rest of the drive was filled with radio music as Sasuke was concentrating on driving and Naruto was just staring out the window. He didn't even realise where they were until they came to a stop but when he looked at their destination he just gave Sasuke a questioning look to which he answered "what this is where we had our first date when we were 15."<br>Naruto just rolled his eyes but he clearly had a smile on his face which made Sasuke smile because Naruto hadn't smiled at all around Sasuke today, Sasuke got out of the car and before Naruto opened his own door Sasuke did it for him and bowed as he did. Naruto just sniggered at this but he got out of the car once Sasuke had locked the car they stared walking to the entrance of McDonalds. Once they had eaten their meals Naruto looked at Sasuke and simply asked "why?"  
>"You deserve to be happy on your birthday no matter what happened. Also it isn't your fault for what happened the other driver shouldn't have been on his phone and should have paid more attention to the red light he jumped. And so for now on I will make sure you remember your birthday as a happy day and I'm sure your parents would have wanted that as well. Now we have one more stop until we go home okay?"<br>"Yeah okay."  
>Once they left they got in Sasukes car but before they started to drive Sasuke put a blindfold on Naruto. "Now no looking."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because if you see where we are going then you might go home, so trust me."<br>"Okay...and you know that I trust you"  
>"I know" Sasuke then gave Naruto a quick kiss before starting the engine it didn't take long for Sasuke to get to the destination so when he stopped the car a Naruto went to take the blindfold off Sasuke quickly stopped him and said "not yet wait here."<br>Sasuke got out of the car then opened Narutos door and helped Naruto out. "Sasuke how am I going to know where to step?" "Simple I'm going to carry you okay"  
>"What about other people?"<br>"There are only two people who will see us so it's fine."  
>"okay." So Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style and carried him up the small hill then put him down so he is standing, only when Naruto was told to did e take his blindfold off and what he saw mad him cry they were at his parents graves and scattered on the floor where white rose petals and right in front of him was Sasuke down on one knee with a ring in his hand.<br>"Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?"  
>Naruto couldn't speak he was so happy he didn't think that in the five years that he and Sasuke have been together that this would happen and his parents were there with him so all he did was nod.<br>"Yes Sasuke I will" Sasuke slid the ring onto Narutos finger then stood up and kissed his fiancé passionately until they both needed air.  
>"There is just one more surprise which I need to go and get so wait here okay?"<br>"Okay." With a quick kiss Sasuke ran down the hill leaving Naruto there.  
>"I'm so sorry for what happened 10 years ago I didn't want any of that, I didn't want you to leave me, and I didn't want the rest of the family the family to hate me. I didn't know what to do I found my life worthless that was until I met Sasuke I know your where his parents friends when me and him were little and we didn't get on very well and I stopped coming with you to his house when I was 5 but he really helped me get though it all and now look at us he really is more than I wished for in a fiancé .I hope your happy mum and dad, I hope your proud of me and I hope you come to my wedding and continue watching over me, I really do miss you I get told all kinds of stories about you two for Sasukes parents they even told me stories from when you went to school and how the two of you met. I love you and I will never forget you, I will stop blaming myself for what happened and I will be happier on my birthday but I will still visit you."<br>"you mean we will still visit them and thank you Mr & Mrs Uzumaki for creating such an amazing person and thank you for trusting me with him I will always cherish him and never let him go and if he is in trouble I will save him for he is my most dearest and I love him." Sasuke said as he walked towards the grave with a big box which had small holes in the side and two bouquets of roses, he then gave Naruto a bouquet of roses and he had a bouquet himself he then placed his bouquet in front of Narutos fathers' grave and Naruto placed his bouquet in from of his mothers' grave.  
>"here you go love it's your final surprise and it took me three months to find it, get a licence to keep it and get it to delivered on time and it has only just arrived, don't worry I have the care manual in the car with everything else it needs. Oh and don't ask about cost. Also just open it and don't shake it or you will scare it." Sasuke said before handing Naruto the box. Naruto gently placed the box on the floor and opened the flaps because the box wasn't taped or anything but what it saw completely shocked him.<br>"Sasuke how and where did you find this?"  
>"That's for me to know, I know how much you love foxes and instead of getting you just a normal fox I decided to get you one which was rare."<br>"I know that their rare but how did you persuade someone to let you have one?"  
>"an old family friend owns a company which is researching them and he told his staff that if they find one to send it to him, but is company found three so when I called about having one and explained why he said it was fine because this one was found alone with no parents and had to fend for itself and that the other two were found together and now they were being put in a nature reserve so they can't get any harm towards them. He then gave me two licenses to keep him one for me and one for you. When I left you earlier it was because the old friend had arrived with the fox so once he gave me everything and left I gently got him out of his cage and placed him in the box so that you couldn't see him." Naruto just stared at Sasuke until the little fox licked his face making him laugh the fox was only a baby which saddened Naruto knowing that the foxes parents left him all alone. Naruto picked up the fox and cradled it in his arms while its nine little tails sway in different directions.<br>"Does he have a name yet?" Naruto asked looking at the fox.  
>"No I was thinking you could give him a name because he is mainly your pet but I will also help out." Sasuke replied while stroking the little animal.<br>"I think we should call him Kurama" Naruto smiled.  
>"Yeah I think that's a nice name for the little guy.<br>"Thank you Sasuke for the best birthday I could ever wish for."  
>"Not a problem but I don't think I will be able to top this birthday ever"<br>"I don't mind as long as you are with me every year, oh and Kurama of course"  
>"Of course, and I will always be with you." With that Sasuke kissed Naruto but they soon broke apart when Kurama started to lick Sasukes face and then jump on his should and made his way to sit on his head.<br>"Okay okay I get it but Naruto was mine first" Sasuke said while picking the little fox up from his head and placing him on Narutos shoulder instead.  
>"Hey! I'm not an object to be shared" Naruto pouted<br>"No but you are mine and that ring says so" Sasuke smirked "Also if that is how he reacts if I kiss you then he is staying out of our room when we have sex cause if he thinks that he can interrupt that then he has another thing coming."  
>"Fine by me." Naruto replied smiling<br>"Come on let's go home and get Kurama settled then he can stay out of our room while I give you one more gift." Sasuke said as he took Narutos hand and started to walk to the car to go home.  
>Since that birthday Naruto takes the day off work every year to spend the day with Sasuke and Kurama, sometimes they stay in and have a little celebration until nightfall when they will visit his parents, and some year they will visit his parents then go out for the day. But either way Naruto hasn't been sad or cried on another birthday again.<p> 


End file.
